tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarii Fortress Walkthrough
Into The Fire Find a Way Into the Temple Follow the path to get to the fortress and use your axe on the door to get inside. Find Sam The place is on fire, so move quickly. Loot all the bodies you can, for the explosions took out foes for you. At the dead end, go out onto the overhang and follow it around. Continue to the left and scale the wall with your axe. Jump over to the two wood boards and climb up to a walkway. Follow the path and eventually you will get to the roof. Chase after Mathais's followers and hop onto a zip line. Hide behind a short wall and shoot the guys who cower in the next building. After they've been taken care of, leap over and climb up. Run through the smokey hallway to find Whitman. He points Lara in the direction of where Sam is, but he decides to keep watch. Lara sneaks between the pillars in the next room and watches as Mathais tells Dimitri to guard Sam with his life. Lara appears and kills Dimitri when Mathias leaves. She reunites with Sam and takes her weapons from Dimitri's body. After some chaos, Lara is then separated from Sam again and Solarii guards enter the room. Survive the Ambush Take cover by the pillars as the room fills with Solarii. When everyone has been eliminated, a pair of elite soldiers enter the room. Keep your distance from them and take them out. Loot the bodies and move on. Escape the Inferno Exit the throne room by the hallway in the corner. Follow the hall until you run into a couple of enemies. Fight Your Way Out of the Temple Many Solarii try to stop you from leaving the temple. Be very cautious at every corner, and take cover behind the walls when they come to you. A variety of enemies are going to appear, including a Guardsman. When you reach the outdoors a man named Nikolai grabs a turret and attempts to mow you down. Don't waste your ammo firing at him, as he is well protected. The bullets from the turret will tear through the walls you hide behind, so be quick and run to the next wall ahead. Next, roll over to the short wall on the right and then another wall to the left. Scramble over to the steps and climb the craggy wall. Run over to the zip line and hop on. Lara knocks him away from the turret, but he shoves her to the ground below. Lara grabs a grenade launcher and the game instructs you to fire a grenade at Nikolai. Lara straps the grenade launcheronto her rifle. A crate of grenades sits ahead. Pick them up and launch a grenade to clear the metal barrier ahead. Take cover at the next doorway and eliminate the enemies ahead. Shoot a grenade into the hole with the spotlight to clear the path. Rest at the camp '''and make upgrades before climbing up the craggy wall and continuing. Use a grenade on the barrier to create an exit. Regroup With Sam Step outside and Lara sees Sam defending herself from Solarii below. Jump onto a zip line and ride down to a small room. Use a grenade to clear away the barrier and get back outside. Peek out and kill the '''Solarii on the walkways ahead. Then hop down and move along the street. More Solarii appear, so take cover behind the crates and head inside the buildings. When they are dead, loot the bodies. Prepare yourself before moving past the fountain at the end of the street. A spotlight blinds Lara while another man grabs a turret. Scramble over to the barrier on the right and hide from the bullets. Then run over to another wall on the left and shoot the fuel barrel with a fire arrow so the turret can't blow it up as you run past. Scramble over to the wall and climb up the ledges. Shoot the two Solarii below before sliding down a zip line to their location. Hide behind the desk in the next room and wait for a break in the gunfire. Pop up and launch a grenade at the turret, blowing it and the man up. Ride another zip line down to the ground. Here Lara finds Sam again. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs